1954: The Jason Lennox and Johan Urminski Story
by fgc97
Summary: Robert Muchamore wrote about CHERUB in the modern times. But what was CHERUB like in 1954, and what really happened when those two boys died in East Germany?
1. Prologue

**I do not own CHERUB, or any of the characters in it. However, I am planning to put in some of my own characters. Please read and review. This is only my first fanfiction story.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

In 1954, two CHERUB agents, Jason Lennox and Johan Urminski, were killed while operating undercover in East Germany. Nobody knows how the boys died. The government considered shutting CHERUB down, but there were now over seventy active CHERUB agents performing vital mission around the world.

An inquiry into the boys' deaths led to the introduction of new safeguards:

(1) The creation of the ethics panel. From now on, every mission had to be approved by a three-person committee.

(2) Jason Lennox was only nine years old. A minimum age of ten years and four months was introduced.

(3) A more rigorous approach to training was brought in. A version of the 100-day basic training programme began.

As it says above, no-one ever knew how they died. Until now…


	2. Welcome to CHERUB

******I do not own CHERUB, or any of the characters in it. However, I am planning to put in some of my own characters. Please read and review. This is only my first fanfiction story.**

* * *

_1952_

Jason Lennox woke up in a strange room, unable to remember anything about how he had got there. He was laying a bed with a blanket over him in what appeared to be a wooden shack. There was a radio in the corner on a table directly opposite him. Jason had a slight pain in his head, and was glad there was no noise coming from it. He was prone to having migraines.

The radio wasn't the only thing on the table in the corner. When Jason stood up, he realised there was a set of camouflage pants and shirt, looking exactly as if it were fresh from an army surplus store. Along with the uniform was a large badge reading: _Jason Lennox – Visitor_. Jason was starting to get rather worried: he'd woken up in a strange hut and had no recollection of getting there, where there was suddenly someone who seemed to know him. Jason got even more of a scare when he put the uniform and badge on to find that everything fitted him perfectly. This was extremely strange, because _he himself_ could never find clothes to fit him.

For the first time, Jason noticed a clock hanging on the wall above him. It was half-past eight. This made Jason even more scared. The eight-year-old had never once woken up after eight in the morning. He tried not to think about this fact while he walked out of the hut. But the sight outside was so difficult and confusing to understand he nearly had a heart attack.

Around fifteen kids aged between seven and fourteen were running around an obstacle course. It wasn't something you could see students doing in a PE class at school; it looked something close to an assault course you would see soldiers training in. All of these kids looked as if they would beat any soldier in a fight though. Jason tried to move a step forward to talk to them, but found he was paralysed with confusion. Before he knew what had happened, he had passed out.

* * *

"I thought that potential cherubs were only meant to be sedated before they came to campus, not while they were here."

"No, Urminski," said a deep voice. "He walked out the front door and saw some of the cherubs doing a basic exercise on the assault course and passed out. This is rather strange. No-one else ever did this."

"No-one else walked out into a class of cherubs, though, Sir," said the first voice, who went by the name of Urminski. He sounded about twelve or thirteen years old.

"True. He looks as if he's coming around, though." The second voice was much deeper than the first. It was obviously an adult.

"Should I leave, Sir? It's just, the Chairman hasn't given me permission, and we can't talk to visitors," said Urminski.

"Yes, you can go, Urminski." The man then made a laugh. "Don't talk to orange would sound better, make them more confused. Not to this poor one, though. No-one's told him anything and he's already passed out. But he does have the makings of a good cherub. See you in my office after lunch, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How are you, Jason?" said the man. Jason had finally come around and properly woken up, but he still felt as if he were in a dream. "You seem to have come over quite a shock."

"What time is it?" asked Jason, groggily.

"Quarter to nine. You've been out for around ten minutes."

"Ghee."

"I'm Dr Kessler Snr, and I'm the Head of Health here at CHERUB."

"CHERUB?"

"Yes, CHERUB. You do know about CHERUB, don't you?"

"Erm – no," Jason exclaimed truthfully.

"Okay, then. Come along with me, we have to go to the Chairwoman's office." The man seemed friendly enough, but Jason wasn't in his right mind and was still thoroughly confused.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jason and Dr Kessler were outside a hut identical to the one he had woken up in. Kessler knocked on the door.

"Come in," called a voice. "Oh, hello. You must be Jason Lennox!" it said as the door opened. The speaker was a man who seemed to be a very intelligent person. "I'm Paul Clarke, Head of Languages. Unfortunately, the Chairman is away at the moment. Mr MI5 doesn't like how the report on the Russian spy and nuclear bullshit business from 1951. I have to take over for him for today." Dr Kessler made a movement as if to say, _I could have done it_. Clarke seemed to be able to read his mind. "No, Kessler. This job has been the worst thing I've done in my life and I've been in the position for less than three hours. You may go."

"Yes, Paul," said Kessler.

"So, Jason," said Clarke. "I guess you have a million questions for me?"

Jason couldn't help liking Clarke. "Yes, Sir."

"No need to call me _Sir_, Lennox. You aren't a cherub yet, so just call me Paul, okay?"

"Yes."

"Now, for the proper formalities and to tell you everything," said Clarke. "Welcome to CHERUB. We are the most secure and secret place in the entire world. We recruit children and teenagers such as yourself to help with undercover missions around the globe."

"You guys sound something like NASA."

"You know, you're the first person to say that. But we don't try to put people up on the moon. If we did, we'd probably be more successful anyway." As Jason stifled a giggle, there was a tap at the door. "Come on in," called Clarke.

The woman who came in the door seemed extremely friendly, and keen to make sure things were running along very well.

"Oh, good morning, Eileen," said Clarke. "This is our to-be newest recruit – Jason Lennox. Jason, this is Eileen McAfferty. She is the current Chairwoman of CHERUB. She's been in this position since 1946."

To be polite, Jason stood up and shook McAfferty's hand. "Good morning, Ms McAfferty."

"Good morning, Jason. Before you ask, Paul, it's been fixed. I've come back to help this little one into CHERUB. Have you explained anything yet?"

"I've started."

"Come along, dear," said McAfferty. "We'll have you up to scratch in no time."


	3. A Training Mission Letter

1953,_ Exactly one year since Jason Lennox began at CHERUB Campus._

"What do you want to do today, Jason? It's a pretty special day, you know."

"Yeah, don't I know?"

Jason Lennox had been at CHERUB Campus for exactly a year now. Since then, he'd made two very close friends: Terence McAfferty and Johan Urminski. Terence, who preferred to be known as 'Mac', was twelve years old. Johan was thirteen. The three of them shared one hut together. They couldn't wait for the plans for a five-storey main building to be passed. They themselves had created the blueprint. It was very detailed, and the art teacher was amazed that any cherubs had been able to make such detailed plans.

"I dunno," said Mac. "We could go shopping in the town."

"I want to get some work done with my architecture class." Johan was always interested in architecture, and had secretly admitted to wanting to become an architect when he grew up.

"Is there actually anyone else in your architectural class?" asked Jason.

"Actually, no. Come to think of it, I've never even noticed that there wasn't anyone else with me in that class. Oh, Mr Branson asked me to ask you if you were interested in going to the architectural class. You may not want to become an architect when you grow up, but you do show great skill in the subject."

"I'm not sure if I have any room." Jason was very true in saying that.

"What subjects do you have at the moment?" asked Mac.

"Level Eight Literature, Level Nine English, Level Four Indonesian, Level Two Russian, Level Six Mathematics, Level Ten Spanish, and I teach Level Three Spanish and Level Four English. The Chairwoman was considering putting me up to Level Four Spanish, and I want to learn French. Apart from that, I help to teach a few classes as well."

"What the –?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even have that much. How do you get through your days?"

"Very busily. But it's an issue I have. If I'm not busy, it makes me very – I dunno how to explain it."

"I understand. Most people have something wrong with them. Like I say: _If you're not mad, you're boring_."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Okay. Should I be worried now?"

"No."

"Okay then. And how busy is your timetable, then?"

"Pretty busy, but nowhere near as busy as yours. Level Four Literature, Level Seven English, Level Six Spanish, Level Four French, Level Eight Mathematics, and I teach Level One English. I also help to teach Level One French. I'm about to get a promotion to Level Five French."

"Cool. What's not to love about that timetable?" asked Johan. "Nowhere near as busy as mine. Though, I must say, it's nowhere near as busy as Jason's."

"What's wrong with learning seven subjects and teaching around about five?"

"We seriously need to draw up our subject lists."

"Yeah." There was a knock at the door. 'Come in.' No-one answered, but a letter had been slipped under the door. Jason opened it and read it:

_To Jason Lennox, Johan Urminski and Terence 'Mac' McAfferty_

_ The three of you have been chosen for a special miniature mission (a training mission, to be precise) to prove yourselves worthy of more difficult missions. The three of you, having been at CHERUB for different lengths of time and all being different ages, will receive three different, but rather identical, small training missions._

_ Your requirements are as follows underneath:_

_ Terence 'Mac' McAfferty – You are to meet Paul Clarke near the Nissen huts at 0700 on December 11. You will be given further information by Clarke when you reach your destination. You will be leaving for your mission at 1000 on December 11._

_ Johan Urminski – You are to meet PT Bivott near the training area at 0830 on December 11. You will be given further information by Bivott when you reach your destination. You have been asked to wear warm clothing. You will be leaving for your mission at 1200 on December 11._

_ Jason Lennox – You are to meet me, Eileen McAfferty, at the chapel at 0900 on December 11. You will be given further information when you are there. Seeing as this will be your first mission after your training, you will be given more time to prepare, and some time with Paul Clarke. Your meeting with Clarke will be at 1400 on December 11, and you will leave for your mission at 0900 on December 12._

_ I sincerely hope that all of you succeed in your missions, and I am very proud of you all. Mr Branson has shown me all of your hard work with the blueprint of the idea of a main building. After all of you have successfully completed your missions, please visit me at my office together. You are not in trouble._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Eileen McAfferty._

_ Dated: December 8, 1953._

"Cool!" said Johan, breaking the silence. "A training mission! It's been ages since I've had one of these!"

"This'll be my fifth mission overall, and my third training mission," said Mac.

"My fourth overall, third training, same as you," called Johan.

"My first of everything," said Jason, with a noticeable nervous crackle in his voice.

"Don't worry so much, Jason," said Johan. "You'll get over your nerves and have a great time. Training missions are a bit of a laugh compared to real missions. You'll get over it."

"I really hope I do, Johan. I really hope I do."

"Jason, if you can learn and teach as much as you do, and you're literally as good at your martial arts and combat training as I've seen, you can easily outdo most of the senior agents. I'm amazed you haven't been put on a mission yet – training or proper."

But no matter what happened Jason couldn't stop the butterflies from leaving his stomach. Thinking about butterflies in his stomach made him rethink: maybe it would be better to call them flying saucers…


	4. Meetings

_0630, December 11, 1953_

It was still dark when Mac arrived outside the Nissen Huts. He wore his best camouflage uniform, and was immaculately groomed, waiting half an hour before the meeting was due to begin. The Nissen Huts were near a large lake and the training area, and was generally considered by the cherubs to be _the opposite side of campus_.

Half an hour later, Paul Clarke came out from behind him. 'Hello, Mac,' he said. 'Nervous?'

'Just slightly,' Mac laughed, holding his hands out as far as they could go.

'You should be used to this kind of thing by now,' Clarke replied, leading him into one of the Nissen Huts. 'Come in. Now – your folder says that this will be your third training mission, and your fifth mission overall. As usual, with every other mission, please read over the form on your history and make sure that all of the facts are correct.

_CHERUB History of Agent Terence 'Mac' McAfferty._

_1950 – Terence 'Mac' McAfferty joined CHERUB_

_June 4, 1951 – Mission #1 begins; Terence 'Mac' McAfferty and Marcus Thompson set off on a mission to catch Russian spies believed to be spying on British nuclear weapons._

_July 23, 1951 – Mission #1 makes significant improvement, and this is as written in a report on the mission by the senior mission controller in charge of the operation, Amos Smith._

_August 8, 1951 – Mission #1 is thought to have gone down in shambles. However, the Russian spies are caught and the government is extremely pleased, giving CHERUB funds to expand and upgrade. This mission is considered the first of real importance._

_October 8-11, 1951 – Mission #2, a training mission, is undertaken; Terence 'Mac' McAfferty is sent on a seventy-two hour "Amazing Race", and sufficiently claims a score of 96%._

_January 3-13, 1952 – Mission #3, a training mission, is undertaken; Terence 'Mac' McAfferty is sent on a ten-day mission in London along with nine other cherubs on a large training mission overlooked by Amos Smith._

_March 8, 1952 – Mission #4 begins; Terence 'Mac' McAfferty is sent on a simple mission to uncover a squad of corrupt police officers._

_April 9, 1952 – Mission #4 is completed, and Terence 'Mac' McAfferty is praised on his efforts._

'All good,' said Mac.

'Great. Now, as you know, your mission will begin at ten in the morning. You'll have around two-and-a-half hours to get ready. Okay. Do you want your mission briefing now?'

After he read over his briefing, Mac nodded to Paul and left. This was going to be a difficult mission.

* * *

_0830, December 11, 1953_

PT Bivott was the athletics instructor at CHERUB, and he seemed to be a very nasty person. He was especially unhappy when Johan turned up late. His moustache bristled with the heaves of his furious breaths.

'Read the mission document _after_ you've given me a lap of the assault course. No joking. NOW!'

After running the assault course, it was almost 0900. Bivott had a class at 0900, and he therefore decided it would be quicker just to get it over and done with.

'Don't give me any more shit, Urminski. Here's your mission briefing. Read carefully and memorise.'

_Mission #4 for Johan Urminski._

_ This training mission is alongside two others run by two other cherubs: Terence 'Mac' McAfferty and Jason Lennox._

_ You have been chosen to find who is responsible for the running of the CDG (CHERUB Drug Gang). Your mission is to find the lead member of this gang and bring him to the Chairwoman of CHERUB, Eileen McAfferty. *NOTE: THIS IS PURELY PRETEND. THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS THE CHERUB DRUG GANG, AND ANY DRUGS FOUND ARE ACTUALLY POWDER.* You will find more information by being around them._

_ The head of the CDG is one Amos Smith, who has recruited several people to help with his drug empire. The exact amount of cherubs involved is currently unknown. Before you can take Amos Smith to Eileen McAfferty, you must be sure you have a sufficient amount of evidence, as he will stand a full trial before all of the staff at CHERUB._

_ The cherubs working with Amos Smith with the CDG will live and work in the Nissen Huts, which have been cut off from CHERUB campus for the duration of this task. The students pretending to buy drugs off of them will live in CHERUB campus. The Nissen Huts will provide as a normal village, and cherubs, along with a few staff, will live there while they have nothing to do with it to make the task more difficult._

_ You have until 1800 on December 22 to complete this training mission._

'Any questions, wise guy?'

'No.'

'Okay. You've got until midday to get ready. Off you go.'

* * *

_0900, December 11, 1953_

Jason was nervous and jumpy, unable to think properly. It was daylight, but there was no-one around: the chapel wasn't usually considered a hot-spot of activity, especially on a Friday.

'Hello, Jason.' It was Eileen McAfferty came out of the forest behind the chapel. 'It'll be okay. You have a simple mission, just to get you ready for real missions.'

'Okay.' Jason was still nervous and stuttering, no matter what the Chairwoman said or how nice she seemed about it.

'Here's your mission briefing. Come inside and read it.'

_Mission #1 for Jason Lennox – December 11, 1953._

_1, THE VILLAGE._

_For the purposes of your fake mission, CHERUB has created a fake village ten miles north of the Nissen Huts. There is a path to the village from the Lake. The fake history of the town shows that it is a major drug area, and Amos Smith (your mission controller who will be the leader of the gang) is a millionaire._

_ The village was built in 1937, just before the Second World War. During the war, soldiers often dropped off at the village for a pick-me-up. This is how Amos Smith decided to become a millionaire. By 1943, Smith had made over £4,000,000 selling drugs. But Smith was worried. When the war ended in 1945, the soldiers stopped coming, and he started losing money. He noticed a secret organization built in 1946. Since 1950, Amos Smith has been selling drugs and using couriers from CHERUB campus. Police have tried for three years, but now it is time for an inside agent._

_2, THE PEOPLE_

_All of the information given to you is fake, but real. The mission is real, but the idea is pretend. The people living in the village will be staff and students from CHERUB campus. Some of them will act as drug couriers, while others will be perfectly normal citizens. Some students from campus will come to buy drugs to help you catch Amos in the deal._

_3, CONVICTION_

_Before you can convict Amos Smith of any drug dealings (though it is all purely fake, the drugs are just powder, and people buy it, you will have to show him up before the Chairwoman) you must have sufficient evidence._

_ Your mission begins at 0900 on December 12. You will have until 2359 on December 23 to put him before the Chairwoman, along with his couriers, and sufficiently show him to be in the wrong._

'It doesn't sound all too easy,' said Jason.

'They're not meant to be easy,' said McAfferty. 'It's meant to be difficult, otherwise it would be pointless. Now go and think about how you'll work this out. Remember – you have a meeting with Paul Clarke at 1400.'

'Yes, Ma'am.'


	5. The Village

_December 12, Day 1 of Jason Lennox's first training mission_

Jason could barely believe that it was already time for him to start his first mission. The night had whizzed by. He wondered how Johan and Terence had done starting their missions.

There seemed to be less people around than usual that morning. One of the cherubs in Jason's English class, Zacharias Wilmington, was sitting in the dining room. "Nervous, Jason?" he asked. Zacharias was one of very few great CHERUB agents. The only reason Jason was in his English class was because that was where he excelled.

"Just a little bit," he joked, pulling his arms as wide as he possibly could. "Why are you here so late? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I have to take you to CHERUB Village for your training mission. I'll be coming around every so often as your tutor to ask you how you're going. Oh, and you get one tip from me," he said. "I'm one of the cherubs who will pretend to buy drugs from Amos Smith."

"Okay."

"Ready and packed? Let's go!"

It was a long trip to CHERUB Village. Up past the training area, the massive lake, the Nissen Huts, and all the way through the forests. The walking track through the forest was just enough for a Jeep, and this was obvious because of the car marks in the track. Jason mentally noted this for future reference for his training mission.

There sat the clearing in the middle of the forest. This was quite obviously what everyone was calling CHERUB Village. There were several buildings, though some of them were uninhabited and just there for the need of it looking like a proper town. It looked as if it had been there since the late wartime days. War and terrorism was what most cherubs fought against, and the easily seen signs of war and terrorism in the backyard of Campus made Jason begin to worry about who was really in the right. The mission had begun.

"You must be Jason Lennox, right? I'm the mayor of the village. You'll do all right," he said, nicer than before. The mayor of CHERUB Village was Henry James, the Head of English and Literature. He was a tall man, standing at almost two meters tall. The main reason that Jason knew Mr James so well was because he was in one of the top English and Literature classes. "I know it's your first mission, but you'll be all right. Now," he said, raising his voice again. "Come along. This will be your hut. See you round." He left.

The building was small, but big enough for him. When he'd finished packing, Jason found something in one of the cupboards: his mission briefing. He wasn't allowed to take his, but then he realised what was happening. The Chairwoman had taken a liking to him, and wanted him to succeed.

* * *

The first day at the village was very quiet, but Jason did notice some people sneaking around. All of the people he was suspicious of went to one of the buildings in the centre of the town. Jason realised that this would be the main place to go to.

When he knocked on the door, it opened immediately, and Jason knew that this was the place he had to go to. The man standing at the door was a perfect replica of the man in the photographs in his mission briefing.

"Yes?" the man asked questioningly.

"Hello. I've come for a delivery." He was completely riding on his hope here. If he was right, and the camera hidden in his hat was working, he'd taken a massive step into the mission in less than half a day.

"How much was it?" Amos Smith obviously didn't know that Jason was the agent going against him.

"I can't remember. Um, ninety grams, I think."

"There you go," he said, handing over the fake drugs. "Off you go, then. Oh, wait a minute."

"Yes, Sir?" asked Jason, desperate to sound like one of the cherubs that had just come from Campus.

"I know I'm not meant to ask this, but do you know who the agent is who is meant to be tracking me. It's just that nothing has happened yet, and it almost seems as if the Chairwoman has forgotten to send someone in. It's getting rather boring out here."

"No, I haven't got a clue. I was just told by one of the senior agents to come down and get some talcum powder and give it to the Chairwoman in her office. Well, bye, then."

"Yeah, sure. Bye." Amos Smith obviously couldn't remember it at all.

Jason ran off, knowing he'd probably made the best movement he could, and making the quickest landing into the organization in CHERUB history. When he got back to his hut, he watched all of the videos he had taken. They all showed people taking drugs from Amos Smith. But before Jason could do anything of proper, he had to find where Amos was getting the fake drugs from.

Jason second-checked his every move, because he was pretty sure that Amos was completely faking the fact that he didn't suspect him. He really wanted to do very well on his first mission, even if it was only a training mission, but doubted that he would do very well at all. When he got back to his hut, he began thinking about how he was going to figure anything out with this training mission.

How much like a realistic mission was this training ground like? In the real world there would be real drugs with real addicts, real crime gangs along with real guns and real ammunition, not just simulated ammunition. When he began comparing a real-life world to the world of CHERUB, he almost made himself sick. When you're out in the real world, the red on you when you get shot won't just be paint from a paintball gun, it will be real blood, and you would really be dying. You could be a million miles from home, get lost and have no-one be able to find you…


	6. Finishing the Mission

_December 19, one week after the beginning of the CHERUB Village training mission_

It was a very cold and very windy night, but he had to be there. Amos Smith had left his house in the middle of the night and snuck down here, and it was Jason's job to find out why.

It'd been a week since Jason got to the Village. From what he heard when he questioned the new cherubs swapping to be normal citizens of the fake town, Johan had finished his mission and the Chairwoman had praised him as doing a very good job. However, she wasn't happy with Johan for waking her at half-past one in the morning. But apparently Terence was struggling. This made Jason feel sad for him.

There was a mumble from near the lake. "Gheez, this is getting damn annoying," said Amos. "I know who the agent after me is. He's not doing so great."

"Who is it?" said a second voice. It was a female voice. Eileen McAfferty, the Chairwoman of CHERUB Campus.

"Franklin Bronson. Damn kid's seemed far too interested in the works. But I checked after myself, none of the agents have followed me. I dunno why, but Franklin was asleep and probably still is."

"Okay. Well, hope this finishes soon, then?"

"Yep. Can't damn wait."

Jason saw Eileen wink in his direction. Amos literally didn't know that it was him! Now, Jason had all of the information he needed, and was ready to go to the Chairwoman in the morning.

* * *

"That's pretty fast working for your first training mission, Jason," said Eileen McAfferty. "This is the kind of thing we should have been expecting from Terence. You know that this is considered a Level Six mission, Jason. You aren't really trained enough for it, but you passed really quickly. Johan was sent on a Level Eight mission, and he did pretty well. Terence was sent on a Level Seven, something that he should have passed several days ago. If we had ranks here at CHERUB, which is something I've been meaning to look into, you should go up a rank. I am regarding you to be a very valuable agent here at CHERUB, and I really don't want to lose you. All of you agents are my children, but amongst them, you stand out quite a bit, young man."

"Excuse me, ma'am Chairwoman?"

"Yes, Jason."

"Did Mr Smith literally not know that I was the undercover agent in CHERUB Village? I mean, I thought that it must have been simple and obvious."

"Yes, that is quite true. All three of you, Johan, Terence and yourself, were working against him, but on totally different missions. Amos Smith should have known that it was you, but literally fell for Franklin Bronson. Franklin has already come in here complaining about Amos' attitude. Apparently he has been giving him a hard time. When Amos began to suspect Johan, the same thing happened. Someone is going to have a talk with him, and unfortunately it's going to end up being me. It always is."

"Okay."

"Well, you can go back to your hut now. Remember, you have no more classes for the next week."

"Yes!" he said, punching the air, before realising that he was in the Chairwoman's office, standing victoriously in front of her. "Sorry, ma'am. I am very sorry." He was so embarrassed that it actually made her cry out in laughter.

"Oh, no need to worry, dear. I'm happy for you. I'm absolutely glad you passed." She hesitated for a moment, and then stood up from her chair and walked around the large, mahogany table. "Come up here and give me a hug."

Jason thought that she must have been joking. "What?" he said, thoroughly confused.

"Come on. Give me a hug," she repeated. So Jason got up and she hugged him. "You're going to turn out to be a real big success. Off you go, you're hut-mate should be there. Who is your hut-mate anyway?"

"I have two hut-mates –"

"Johan and Terence, right? Off you go – Johan should be there, anyway. Off you go!"

* * *

"Oh my God! That's so cool!"

"Does anyone know why Terence hasn't come back yet?" asked Jason

Johan had been amazed when Jason came back with his great news. From what Johan knew, Jason had apparently become one of the best agents in the history of CHERUB. Pretty short history, though.

"Nope. Apparently, he got into a rough patch with Amos before the mission began, and Amos is making his life hell," replied Johan.

"But he didn't suspect me at all?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Cool!"

"Yep, pretty cool. I wonder how Terence is going with his mission, though."

"Yeah. He'll be all right, though. He _is_ Terence McAfferty, after all."

"That's something I'd like to know: why is he called Terence _McAfferty_? McAfferty is the Chairwoman's surname, isn't it?"

"We'll have to ask him, then."

"You don't think –?" Johan stopped.

"What?" asked Jason.

"You don't think that – no, it just can't happen. It's against all of the CHERUB rules, and the purpose of CHERUB's existence. But maybe he doesn't know." Johan was wondering off without noticing that Jason was still there.

"It's lovely when I'm told what's happening."

"Do you think that Terence is the Chairwoman's son?"

The front door to their hut opened wide, and in came Terence, happy as can be, but with a rather confused look on his face. He was covered in scars from where he had obviously been cut some time ago. They were all scars that he hadn't left with. Jason and Johan stopped talking immediately, because they didn't want Terence to know they were talking about him behind his back. "I'm back," he said triumphantly. "And we need to go to the Chairwoman's office."

Jason and Johan looked confusedly at one another, and then back at Terence, before following him out of their hut and towards the Chairwoman's home on campus.


	7. The Chairwoman's Plans

"Hello, boys," said the Chairwoman politely and conversationally. "Take a seat." All three of the highly-trained agents went towards the chairs at the mahogany table, but the Chairwoman stood up. "No, you only sit at the table if you're in trouble or I'm so extremely busy I have to work while talking to you. No, go and sit at the lounge by the fireplace."

The Chairwoman's office was almost literally split into two different parts: a part to work, with the iconic mahogany table and matching chair, along with filing cabinets full of files and folders; and a place to rest, with a couch, an armchair, fireplace and kitchen. The three boys sat down on the couch and waited, completely and utterly confused by anything the Chairwoman was saying or doing.

"Now, I have here a copy of something the three of you created," she said. The boys looked at each other, all of them confused. They hadn't done anything wrong. "I am absolutely amazed that any of the cherubs under my guard could make something so amazing. It's a copy of your plans for a main building." Now they knew they weren't in trouble, and were visibly relaxed. "I am so amazed at it, that I would like to ask something of you."

"What is it that you want, ma'am?" asked Jason.

"I would like you to make the building bigger. By the time we can get this through, we'll have more cherubs than ever here. We need to make it at about, say, nine storeys high."

"Sure, ma'am."

"I will be taking away some of your teaching roles that you can spare, and you will all be having extra architectural classes. I will be in them with you, to help make this design a reality, and make it to the needs of cherubs of future generations. Okay. If you can, please make some drafts for a nine- or ten-floor main building. Try to make it hold around about five-hundred cherub agents."

* * *

"Welcome to architectural class! My name is Gregory Branson, and you three appear to have a very special mission organised by the Chairwoman. Seriously, creating a main building: what does she think she's doing? And she's late!"

"I heard that," came a voice from the doorway.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am."

"You're forgiven – this time only, though. You'll pay, Gregory, oh, you'll pay. Anyway, let's see the plans you three have come up with."

The plans were rather rough: hundreds of rooms and twelve storeys high made in less than an hour meant they looked pretty childish. There were so many cross-outs it was very difficult to understand it. Luckily, the three agents were able to decipher for the Chairwoman. They then began making proper plans.

"I've decided that we may need to make a different building as well. For the more junior kids. We're going to need to make ranks here at CHERUB some time, otherwise everyone is going to get confused."

"We'll organise something for that as well, ma'am," said Jason.

"Oh, no need. That'll be too much work for you guys."

"Don't worry about it, ma'am," said Terence. "We can make it work."

"Well, if you're going to do that, make sure you pay more attention to the architectural design of the main building: it comes first."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, you guys have a lot of work to do. None of your teachers will be giving you any homework. If they really need to give you homework, you'll get it with permission from me."

"Yes, ma'am Chairwoman."

"Are you going to ask her, Jason?" whispered Johan in his ear.

"Fine," he whispered back. "Erm, ma'am, can I ask you something – _privately_."

"Yes. Terence and Johan, could you two go to your hut and wait for Jason."

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison before exiting through her door.

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me privately about, Jason?" asked the Chairwoman in a clear and polite tone.

"Um, me and Johan –"

"Johan and I," she corrected.

"Yeah. Johan and I noticed that Terence has the same surname as you do."

"Yes."

"And we were wondering what the story was behind that. Are you – uh – are you Terence's mother?"

"No. No, I am not. And, in fact, the story behind it is rather interesting. I should tell you about it."

* * *

_Nobody remembered the name of Terence McAfferty's mother, but people did know that his father was Charles Henderson, the founder of CHERUB. Unfortunately, Terence's unknown mother murdered Charles Henderson in 1946. She was found to be insane, and committed suicide in a mental institution in 1948._

_ Terence had been born in 1941, meaning that his father was murdered by his mother when he was five, and his mother committed suicide when he was seven. It also meant he remembered both of their deaths very well._

_ When Terence Henderson, as he was known back then, came to CHERUB, he saw the Chairwoman as a mother, especially since she had known his father and had worked for him. This is why, when he was told to choose a name, he chose the surname of the Chairwoman._

_ Ever since Terence was born, he had seen Eileen McAfferty as a motherly figure, and that relationship grew when he joined CHERUB. But no matter how much like a mother-son relationship they have, they aren't allowed to take it much further than what it already is._

* * *

_One week later_

"Oh my god! I've got it!"

"What is it Terence?"

The three agents were in their hut, all sitting at different tables. Jason was sitting at the table nearest to the wall, working on plans to fit five-hundred people into a main building. Johan was sitting next to Jason, but on a different table, trying to figure the best place on Campus to fit a main building. Terence was sitting at the other end, trying to figure ranks, and how to place students throughout Campus for when the main building was constructed.

"Ranks! Coloured shirts can be used as ranks to show who is higher up than others! And they way to sort the ranks is by how well you have done on a mission: but it's up to the discretion of the Chairwoman."

"Oh my god! Show us!" shouted Jason.

It really did work. Fluorescent orange was the colour for visitors: it stood out and made sure that you wouldn't talk to them without the permission of the Chairwoman. Red would be the colour for the youngest CHERUB agents who went on missions that weren't too hard. They could then upgrade to light blue after having successfully completed a harder mission. From light blue they could go up to a darker blue having done an outstanding performance on a single mission. The second-to-last shirt was purple, and it signified an agent who had done an outstanding performance on several missions. This was up to the discretion of the Chairwoman. The final shirt was the black shirt, which you were awarded when you retired from CHERUB.

"We really need to go and show the Chairwoman," said Johan.

"Yeah, let's go. You guys gave me the idea anyway."

"How?"

"Johan, you're older than Jason and you always wear darker-coloured clothing. Jason, you're younger than Jason, and you always wear brighter-coloured clothes. And, as Johan once mentioned, when you first came to CHERUB you were wearing white clothes."

"Cool. Well, let's get going!"

* * *

"This is the most amazing and unique piece of work I have ever seen. Very well done, boys! Especially you, Terence. I'm going to take this to the Prime Minister – and I want the three of you to come. We'll go with the plans for the main building and the ranks. I'll organise it for some time soon." The boys were so astonished that they could barely speak. "I'm sure that Winston Churchill would like to meet those planning to upgrade CHERUB Campus. He'll be very proud of you – I am as well." The three agents were still sitting there with their mouths hanging open, still unable to comprehend what the Chairwoman was saying. "Are you guys okay?" They were still silent. "I'm going to go and organise a trip to London for us. You can help yourselves to some tea and coffee if you wish."

After going out into a different room, she picked up the phone and called a number. "Hello, may I ask who's calling?" came the voice from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hello Paul. It's Eileen McAfferty. Can I speak to the Prime Minister?"

"Code, please."

"GH4Z678V."

"Thank you. Your call will be picked up soon." After a few minutes, the line picked up. "What's the matter, Ms McAfferty?" asked Winston Churchill, the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.

"I need to make an appointment with you regarding CHERUB as soon as possible. I will be bringing along three agents. They are all involved in what we will be discussing."

"Will I be able to know who they are?" he asked suspiciously. On one previous occasion, the Chairwoman had been forced to bring an agent, and had told the Prime Minister to call him "Bob". Apparently, CHERUB agents officially didn't exist. As the Prime Minister, he wasn't used to not having things his way, but it was obvious that this was going to change.

"Yes. Just this once – yes. So, can I organise a meeting with you?"


End file.
